Wrongful Imprisonment
by SilverSerpent04
Summary: After being in Azkaban for three years, Harry is finally released. What will he do? Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wrongful Imprisonment  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): mention of H/D  
  
Warning(s): angst, slash, violence, language, some blood  
  
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban for casting an unforgivable on Voldemort, and for allegedly killing Hermione. He is also a vampire and is forced to live off the blood of rats. After a brief talk with a sympathetic guard he is freed by Kane, the Minister of Magic from America. Can Harry regain what he lost all those years ago? Can he, as well as everyone else, learn to forgive and/or forget?  
  
Harry Potter peered through his shaggy, filthy, bangs at the guard standing outside his cell. It has been three years, two months, and fourteen days since he had accepted a strangers offer to turn him into a vampire in hopes that his heightened power would allow him to defeat Voldemort. His hopes and prayers were answered when he cast the avada kedavra on the dark wizard, successfully killing him for good, but his victory was short lived.  
The Minister of Magic himself appeared at the Weasley's the very next day, to announce that Harry was under arrest for the casting of an Unforgivable as well as charging him with the death of his best friend Hermione, who had actually died in battle with one of Voldemorts Death Eaters.  
After Minister Fudge smugly announced his alleged killing of Hermione, the entire house was in an uproar. Harry sat there stunned as the entire family shouted at the Minister. They never believed that he could do something like that to his friend. The Minister replied that there was substantial proof that he was in fact guilty.  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew he had nothing to do with Hermione's death, but when the Weasley's heard the Minister claim he had proof, they turned on him like vultures, completely forgetting the fact that they never once believed the minister and never once thought the man was any good.  
The Minister and several Auror's dragged him away as Harry screamed and fought, claiming that he didn't kill Hermione. No one believed him. Not even his godfather and Lupin, who were the only ones that knew he was a vampire. Apparently they thought Harry had sucked Hermione dry. The only one he could remember that DID believe him was Draco Malfoy.  
Draco's father had been killed shortly after he killed Hermione, and Draco had taken it in stride. He and Harry had dropped all their childhood rivalries a few months before after Draco found Harry trying to kill himself, and had become closer than one could imagine. They both had similar problems: they both knew how it felt to lose a loved one, they both knew what the crucatus felt like, and they both were affected by Voldemort in more than one way, so they found it easy to get along.  
"Some family the others were, not even believing me.." Harry muttered darkly to himself. "I would never kill anyone, not even for blood." Running his sharp nailed fingers through his matted hair, Harry let out a low sigh. "Why doesn't anyone except Draco believe me?"  
The guard standing by the bars shifted nervously as Harry continued muttering to himself. The Minister had probably told him who the Harry was, as well as what he thought he was capable of. The minister still had yet to find out that Harry was a blood leech. Harry chuckled to himself as he imagined himself jumping at the bars snarling, baring his fangs at the man.  
For the past three years he had lived off the blood of rats. There were plenty to go around, so he was never in any danger of running out. Not unless they brought in the exterminators. Harry snorted. Like that would ever happen.  
"Boy! Look up here!" Harry tilted his head backwards and the Minister's face came into view. Harry curled his lip slightly. "Not gone crazy yet? Pity. Too bad the dementors are gone, they could do the job."  
"They don't affect me at all oh high and mighty majesty. Not a bit." Harry said through gritted teeth. The Minister glared at him. "In fact, they stopped affecting me ages ago, so.." Harry stuck his tongue out at Fudge and made a farting noise.  
"You might not have lost your mind yet boy, but you sure didn't grow up!" Harry smirked.  
"I've always been grown up Fudge. More so than you. In fact, while I was casting that last curse at Voldemort, you were cowering behind Dumbledore with a scared look on your face." Fudge growled in annoyance.  
"And while I was arriving at the battle you were blowing Miss Granger to bits and pieces." Harry snarled and launched himself at the bars, just like in his earlier daydream. "SHE DIED IN A BATTLE WITH LUCIUS MALFOY AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Harry swiped at the Minister and his nails slashed through his robes as the man jumped back. The guard watched them nervously.  
"You killed her Potter!" Harry howled and tried to swipe at the man again as he laughed. "Hurts to know the truth doesn't it boy?" Harry shook with rage and stalked to the back of the cell. He sat in a corner and hugged his knees to his chest, refusing to break into tears with Fudge standing there. Now, more then ever, he wished that Draco was with him.  
"I didn't kill her, I loved her like a sister. Malfoy killed her.Malfoy did it.." The minister sneered and stalked away. "I didn't do it.." As soon as the hateful man left, Harry allowed the tears to flow down his face. "I didn't..couldn't.."  
"Hey, kid." Harry looked up with a tear stained face at the guard. He was crouching by the bars and holding out a bandanna of some sort. "Here, don't cry." Harry crawled towards the bars and took the bandanna. He huddled up by the bars and wiped at his eyes. "Keep it."  
"Thanks." The man nodded and sat with his back to the wall beside the bars. Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes again.  
"No problem. He's lying, isn't he?" Harry nodded glumly. "Why?"  
"He wanted to be the one to stop Voldemort. At first, he didn't believe me or Dumbledore when we said He was alive. Countless numbers of people died because Fudge was too arrogant to accept the facts. When he finally did, he was too scared to face him and kill him like he wanted to. I ended up doing the job for him by using the avada kedavra. That's why he sent me here, and he blamed me for.killing.Hermione.." Harry broke into fresh tears as he sobbed.  
"Hey, it's okay. I believe you. Don't cry. Fudge is a terrible man but don't let him get to you like that." Harry wiped his eyes again and turned to the guard.  
"You really believe me? Not even my best friend did.." Thinking about Ron made Harry clench the bandanna in anger. "He just handed me over, him and his family, like I was a filthy murderer. They didn't believe me..even my godfather didn't believe me..." The guard watched Harry nervously.  
"I'm sorry, but I DO believe you. Just take it easy." The muscles in Harry's arms relaxed and he dropped the bandanna with a defeated sigh. "Calm down okay?" Harry nodded and apologized for scaring the man. "It's okay. How long are you here for?"  
"Dunno. Fudge never said. I'll prolly be here for eternity." Harry buried his head in his arms. "I'll never be free..." Harry stiffened as the guard gently touched his shoulder. It was the first time Harry had contact with anyone in three years.  
"He cant keep you in here that long. It's not just." Harry sighed.  
"I'll be in here as long as he's Minister. He won't let me out." Harry felt the guard squeeze his shoulder. "He didn't even give me a trial." The hand on his shoulder tightened.  
"Do the other ministers know this?" Harry looked up in confusion. "Fudge is the Minister in this country. There are others for every country, and they usually have to agree on who is sent here and who isn't. They send prisoners from their lands here as well."  
"I doubt he even told them.." Harry growled. The hand disappeared and the guard stood.  
"They will be notified of this. It is downright illegal to send someone here without a trial. And a child no less! Don't give me that look, you're only what? Sixteen?" Harry nodded. "Okay, so not a child, but a teenager. Fudge will get sacked for this I bet..." Harry brightened. "I'll owl them when it's time for my break."  
"Thank you." The guard nodded and squatted back down. "I hope they send HIM here..." Harry commented with a dreamy look. "He'd deserve it." Harry, forgetting that he wasn't in a dark corner where no one could see him, yawned. His fangs flashed in the dim light and the guard scrambled back.  
"Y-y-you're a..." Harry looked confused for about two seconds before his eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth.  
"Whoops." The guard trembled. "Wait, don't be scared of me. I wont hurt you! I haven't yet, have I?" The guard seemed to relax and he crawled back to his previous spot by Harry. "I should've told you, I'm sorry."  
"Is that how you defeated Him? With your.vampiric powers?"  
"No, although they gave me certain advantages. It did make my avada kedavra more powerful." The guard nodded and stood back up.  
"It's almost time for my shift to end here. I'll owl the other ministers when I get home." Harry nodded and retreated into a corner. "How do you survive? Without human blood I mean."  
"Rats."  
"And do they.you know, work?" Harry shrugged and leaned his head against the wall.  
"I still want human blood, but rats are enough to make the thirst only a little uncomfortable."  
"Then I will mention that to the ministers. Maybe that would make them go faster." Harry grunted and closed his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, my replacement is here."  
"Okay."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wrongfully Imprisoned  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): H/D  
  
Warning(s): angst, slash, violence, language, and some blood  
  
Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic. He had everything a man could ever want. He had a loving wife, and a well paying job. The only thing he didn't have, the thing he wanted most, was the Order of Merlin for killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. The young Potter brat had gotten that, and now thanks to Fudge's brilliant plotting, he was rotting in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Fudge strutted down the main hallway of the World Ministers Corp. with a triumphant smile on his face. He had been notified by owl earlier that evening to meet with the other world Ministers, on some subject he wasn't notified of. He figured that the other ministers wanted to congratulate him on his successful attempts on some thing or another. He knocked politely on the large oak door and waited until someone called him in.  
"Welcome, Minister Fudge. I hope all has been well?" Fudge nodded politely at Kane, the Minister from America, and sat. "Good. On to business then, we don't want to keep you away from your.important duties now do we?" Fudge shifted nervously as all eyes turned to him. "It has come to our attention that you have possession of one Harry Potter, in Azkaban no less."  
"W-w-what? Who said that?"  
"We received an unsigned note from someone, about a week ago. We've been talking over what we should do about this. We finally decided on owling you to come meet with us. Here, maybe you should read it aloud to us?" Fudge reached out and took a note from the Minister. "Go on, read it." Fudge unfolded the note and began reading.  
"Dear World Ministers, I have recently begun guard duty at Azkaban prison, when it came to my attention the young Mr. Harry Potter has been sentenced to life. I have visited young Mr. Potter and he told me that Minister Fudge has thrown him in without a trial, for casting an unforgivable on the Dark Lord Voldemort, as well as blaming him for the death of his best friend Hermione Granger. After a conversation with the lad, it also came to my attention that he is a vampire and is living off the blood of rats. I talked with him for over two hours, and he is in no way, form, or state insane. He is by far one of the most together people I have met, other than the occasional bout of trembling from either cold or affect of the cruciatus. I hope you find it in your hearts to question Fudge and give the poor boy a trial." Fudge fell silent as the rest of the Ministers whispered amongst themselves.  
"Is what this person said true? That Harry Potter is in Azkaban? And without a proper trial?"  
"That boy is a menace! He cast an Unforgivable."  
"To save you and this world from Voldemort!" Kane shouted. "He saved the world, and you send him to AZKABAN for his efforts!" Fudge gaped. "I am coming with you to talk with young Harry to assess for myself whether or not the boy deserves to be in Azkaban."  
"B-b-but.."  
"No buts! We will go, now. I will report back here later. Now lead the way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this Fudge. And without consulting us!" Harry lifted his head, wiped his matted hair from his eyes, and peered groggily at the bars. The guard on call stood and saluted as two men came into view. One of them, Harry realized, was Fudge. The other was a stranger to Harry.  
"The boys dangerous! He needs to be locked up!"  
"I'll see that for myself.where is he?" Harry had pushed himself into the far corner, covering himself in darkness.  
"Probably in the corner.hey! Don't get any closer!" The strange man came closer to the bars and peered in. "He'll attack." Harry chuckled darkly.  
"Like that would ever happen majesty." Harry climbed to his feet and stumbled over to the pair. He stopped inches from the bars and leaned against the wall. "I'm Harry, I don't believe we met." The man smiled.  
"I'm Minister Kane, from America. I received a letter about you." Harry's eyes widened slightly. "I heard you haven't had a trial. Is this information true?" Harry nodded. "You don't seem terribly dangerous or insane. You look like any other boy, other than being emaciated and incredibly filthy that is." Harry snorted.  
"He told you that?" Harry jerked his head towards Fudge. "He tells that to everyone who will listen. 'That Potter boy is a menace! Why, just the other day he lunged at me for no reason!'" Harry imitated the Ministers voice. "Even when I was free, he never believed me. In fact, he refused to when I told him Voldemort was back. He even refused to believe Dumbledore. Too many people died because he wouldn't look at the evidence before his eyes." Harry lowered his head.  
"Is that so? Well then, I don't see any reason to keep you locked up like this. You don't deserve it. How he could ever think you'd kill young Miss Granger is beyond me. Fudge, if you would open the door?" Harry's eyes widened again.  
"B-b-but.He's a menace!.. and he DID kill her.."  
"I DON'T CARE FUDGE! HE COULD NOT HAVE POSSIBLY HARMED HER! YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH INJUSTICE TO THIS BOY NOW LET HIM OUT!!!" Harry smirked at the defeated look on Fudge's face. Slowly, the minister took out the key to Harry's cell and opened the door. "Come on then Harry. You'll be coming to stay with me until we get this sorted out."  
"Thank you." Harry slid out of his cell and stood silently beside Kane.  
"Is there anything, anywhere, that you want to retrieve? We'll be going to America and you wont be able to return for a while." Harry thought hard for a second.  
"Can we go to Sirius's house? I left my cloak and book there." Kane nodded and handed Harry a pair of flashy sunglasses.  
"Wear these, it'll keep the sun from hurting your eyes too much."  
"Thank you."  
"No sweat. And Fudge, we'll be owling you soon." Fudge nodded and Kane led Harry through the halls and out into the world.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Wrongful Imprisonment  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): mention of H/D  
  
Warning(s): angst, slash, violence, language, and some blood  
  
Harry carefully slid into the black car beside Kane, the Minister from America who had rescued him from Azkaban. As he shut the door and buckled his seatbelt, he breathed in the smells of the outdoors. It had been so long since he was outside, too long. Kane started the car and turned on the radio. "Where does this Sirius live?" Ha asked softly.  
"In Hogsmeade, or at least he was before." Harry's voice was trembling and it sounded rough and scratchy, the consequence of not being used much for the past 3 years. Kane nodded and pulled away from Azkaban. He rolled down the windows and saw Harry smile out of the corner of his eye.  
"Will he be.. happy to see you?" Harry turned away from the window and a sad look came over his face.  
"I don't know. He didn't believe me when they took me away, he just stood there and watched. He had this.look in his eyes that said he believed them over me. He.." Harry broke off and stared glumly at the floor.  
"Then we'll make this a short visit. Want me to go in with you?"  
"Yes, if you would." Kane nodded and Harry turned back to the window. Twenty minutes of silence later found them parked in Sirius's driveway.  
"Lets get this over with." Kane opened the door and stepped out. He stretched before closing the door and started up the walk to the front porch. Harry followed him slowly. Kane raised a fist and knocked on the door. There were muffled sounds on the other side, as well as what seemed like curses, before the door opened. A man with shaggy hair peered out.  
"Yes? May I help you?" Kane nodded politely.  
"My name is Kane. I am the Minister of Magic from America." The shaggy haired man, Sirius, nodded for him to continue. " I have come to collect young Mr. Potters things, I hear they are still here." Sirius's gaze darkened.  
"Why do you want them?"  
"He doesn't, I do." Harry stepped out from behind Kane, pushing his hair away from his face. Kane was astounded when he saw a look of utter revulsion and hatred in his green eyes.  
"H-h-h-Harry?" Sirius blinked owlishly. "What?! I thought you were in Azkaban!" Harry glared and bared his fangs.  
"I was, but without a trial. Just like you were, in fact." Sirius paled under Harry's dark gaze. "And to think I trusted you to stand by me! You back stabbing traitor!" Sirius took a step back and Kane put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Harry, please. Relax. If we can just get his stuff?" Sirius nodded mutely and let them in. Harry followed Kane in and the familiar face of Remus Lupin peered around the corner.  
"Who's here...HARRY?!?!?" Harry glared at Lupin. "Your out?"  
"Yeah, much to the displeasure of you and Black." Lupin looked shocked. "Still have my stuff?"  
"Yes, we do. Harry I'm so sor.."  
"Save it for someone who cares! I'm not interested in your pathetic excuse for not believing me." Harry spat. "I just want my things." Lupin nodded sadly and moved aside. "I'll get them for you then." Lupin disappeared and Harry leaned against the wall tiredly. Kane sighed.  
"Either of you want anything?" Sirius spoke up. Kane declined politely as Harry grunted. "Suit yourself." It seemed like hours before Lupin returned with Harry's old school trunk and broom.  
"Everything's in here." He said as he handed the items over to Kane "Harry, i'm sorry." Harry ignored him. "Please, is there any way you could forgive me? Ever?" Harry turned dark green eyes, tinged with black and red, up at Lupin.  
"I'm not sure. It's always possible." He said carefully. "Would you ever forgive someone who turned their back on you when you needed them the most?" Lupin flinched. "I'll think about it."  
"Thank you." Harry shrugged and let himself out with one last glare at Sirius. Kane hesitated. "Thank you for getting him out. He didn't deserve it and it took me till now to realize it. I truly am sorry."  
"It's up to him to forgive you, not me. But I don't think he'll let himself live knowing that he never gave the two people that he cares for most a second chance. I'll talk to him. Wait until he owls you or contacts you. He needs to begin a new life and it might take some time."  
"We'll keep that in mind, thank you." Kane nodded and retreated to his car. He started it up and backed out of the driveway. They sat in silence for a bit before Kane broke it.  
"You're going to love it in America. I just know it. You'll be able to start over." Harry nodded and leaned his head against the window. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to stop?"  
"No. Everyone will know that I'm out by tomorrow. It'll be in the Prophet." Kane nodded. "How are we getting there?"  
"By plane. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Good. We'll be at my house in two days at the most. Are you sure there's nowhere else you want to stop?" Harry nodded, and then something else came to his attention.  
"Draco." Kane looked at him questioningly. "He stood by my side, never once thought I could kill anyone but Voldemort. He was the only friend I had left.."  
"Do you want to visit him before we go?" Harry nodded.  
"But I don't know where he lives."  
"We'll find out. Don't worry." Harry nodded and leaned his head back against the window. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll ask around. What's his last name?"  
"Malfoy."  
"Got it. Rest now. I'll wake you in a bit."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Wrongful Imprisonment  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): mention of H/D  
  
Warning(s): angst, slash, violence, language, and some blood  
  
"Harry. Harry, wake up!" Harry blinked groggily as Kane shook him awake. "We're there." Harry, who had been laying down on the backseat of the car, sat up a little and rubbed his eyes. He looked around curiously and yawned.  
"We're were?" Kane grinned.  
"Draco Malfoy's place." Harry sat up completely, eyes wide, almost hitting his head on the top of the car. "You gonna go up and say hello?" Harry yawned and tried to brush his hair out of his face. He nodded and moved to open the car door. "Want me to go too?"  
"If you want. I'm not too worried that he'll be upset to see me." Kane nodded as Harry got out of the car and stretched. Kane followed suit and they walked together up the path to Draco's home.  
This house was a lot smaller than his old Manor, Harry realized, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. It was a single story ranch style house, with flowers growing alongside the porch and around the house. The house itself was a beautiful white-ish silver color with black trim. The yard was perfectly cut and watered, nice and green and soft. The door was made of oak, painted black, with a white dragon painted on it. "Typical.." Harry muttered. He knocked on the door and waited.  
After a few minutes, the door opened and a boy with shoulder length blond hair poked his head out. "Hello. May I help you?" He clearly didn't recognize Harry, who smiled softly and pushed his hair away from his face.  
"Hullo Draco." Draco blinked in confusion.  
"Who..HARRY!?!?" Harry nodded and suddenly found himself pulled into a tight hug. "How'd you get out? You didn't do anything illegal did you? You didn't attack anyone?" Draco peered at Kane curiously and he kept one arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"No, I did none of that! Draco, this is Kane. He's the Minister of Magic from America. A guard from Azkaban contacted him and the other ministers for about me and he came to get me out." Draco grinned and shook Kane's hand.  
"Well that's a relief. Why don't you two come in?" Draco held the door open and allowed Kane and Harry to walk past him. He kept an arm around Harry's shoulders the entire time. "Want anything to drink? " He eyed Harry warily.  
"No, thank you. We don't have much time, Harry just wanted to come and visit for a bit until we have to leave." "Oh, well in that case at least let me get you some decent clothes to wear. And a hairbrush." Draco pushed Harry down onto one of the couches and Harry happily leaned against the cool fabric. "I'll be right back." Sure enough, Draco returned minutes later with a change of clothes and a hairbrush. "Go in the bathroom and change, second door to the right." Harry nodded and hurried off to change. "Thank you for helping him, he didn't deserve to be in that place. You said you two had to leave, though. Where are you going? "  
"He's coming back to America with me until we can get this whole Azkaban thing done with." Draco frowned and pulled Harry onto his lap as he came back from the bathroom. "He'll be free to come back after everything is complete." Harry curled up in Draco's lap as Draco began to pull the hairbrush through his hair.  
"If it makes you feel better, I want to stay with you Draco. But if I do, then that imbecile Fudge can try to get me thrown back into Azkaban." Draco nodded in sympathy and continued to untangle Harry's hair.  
"Then I hope you have a good trip. You know your always welcome here so don't hesitate to come by whenever." Harry nodded and slid an arm behind Draco's back. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder after the boy managed to comb it into some semblance of control. "How will you.?"  
"Drink? I don't know. " Harry sighed.  
"We should probably be going." Kane spoke up softly. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Draco and stood up. Kane and Draco followed suit and Draco led them back to the front door. He pulled Harry in for one last hug.  
"Are you sure you don't want to drink?" Harry shook his head. "I've been drinking from rats, and if I start with human blood I wont be able to stop." Draco nodded and released him. Harry smiled gently and followed Kane back to his car. Kane started the engine and they drove off, leaving Draco standing in front of the house. Harry leaned further back in the seat as Kane turned on the air.  
"He was nice. How did you two become close? And how does he know about your little.. problem" Harry closed his eyes as he smiled, basking in the glow of the slightly pleasant memory.  
"He found me in one of the towers of Hogwarts. I think it was one of the north ones. I was.. getting ready to cut myself again. I accidentally cut too deep. He wrapped a piece of his cloak around my arm and helped me to the infirmary. He told me that he saw me leave the Great Hall and followed me. He said that he had refused his fathers offer to become a Death Eater, and that he wanted to catch me alone and apologize to me. He held my hand the whole night and told me that my life wasn't worthless. That he would be there to protect me, and to help me. After that, we would meet every so often to talk. We.became very close, closer than friends, and even though some people thought it was wrong that I was going out with another boy, and a Malfoy at that, but I wasn't ashamed or regretful. I'm still not." Kane nodded silently. "I'm glad you at least have someone. You know, he will be able to come over and visit us once and a while. Or you could go there." Harry perked up at that. "Just travel by Floo."  
"I almost forgot about that!" Harry grinned.  
"You're going to love it in America. I just know it!" Kane said. "Trust me on this. Okay, we need to drop this car off then travel by Floo to my office in America. We'll meet with the others as soon as we get there." Harry nodded uncertainly. "Don't worry, they wont bite or anything."  
"They better not, or I might be tempted to bite back!" Kane laughed.  
"And Harry, you know that if you want to talk about anything you can come to me. I wont tell anyone." Harry smiled softly and placed his hand on Kane's.  
"Thank you, ill remember that." Kane smiled and they traveled the rest of the way in silence.  
  
TBC 


End file.
